1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to catch and release structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved catch and project helmet apparatus arranged to receive and subsequently expel a ball member from the helmet basket structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various catch and throw toys are availed in the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,030; 4,017,076; and 4,718,677. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,794 sets forth a helmet member having an inverted semi-spherical container to receive a ball member therewithin.
The instant invention provides for an advancement over the prior art in the reception and projection of a ball member relative to the associated basket structure mounted to an associated helmet and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.